


My Man

by CeCeWrites



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeCeWrites/pseuds/CeCeWrites
Summary: After getting dumped by your asshole ex in college, you planned to go on with life until you met Erik at your graduation. Things are fine until you get an interesting text back, so you send an even more interesting one back.





	My Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my big girls who didn’t immediately find prince charming. This for my big girls who were played and spent many nights crying and eating in comfort. For my girls who never felt good enough. For my girls who found their happily ever after. For the ones who haven’t, keep searching baby girl. He’s out there somewhere. Just keep your head up, and work on being confident.

As a big girl, it was almost a right of passage when you dealt with asshole ex-boyfriends. They’re here, and there, up and down, just everywhere. You happened to learn that lesson sophomore year in college. You were at a Sigma party, just trying to have a good time before the midterms rolled around next week, and a tall and lean man came strolling up to you. He had smiled at you and talked to you all night till you finally went home with him. The next morning, he was still so sweet and promised that he wanted to start something with you.

And, you’ll admit it, you were a bit of a dumbass back then, and you believed his lying ass.

He was the perfect man in the beginning. Brought you breakfast, met you after class, sent you random ‘I miss you’ texts, and you ate all that shit up. Until one day they started to slow down, and transform into late night snacking in his dorm, meeting up at late night, and the texts turned into ‘can’t right now. Busy. TTYL’. And you dealt with it because you thought you loved him. And after a while, he had broken up with you, claiming that he wasn’t ready to be committed to one person, and just wanted to be friends.

You were angry and annoyed that you spent months wasted on a douchebag. You had told him whatever and left. But apparently, you didn’t leave him behind. Every time he said he needed you, you went over to see him, always coming back with your hair and make-up slightly messed up.

Skip forward a few years; you were freshly graduated and ready to get away from that hellhole school that held asshole students. You were weaving through the crowd trying to get past hugging graduates, crying graduates, and kissing graduates. And then you bumped into Erik.

Still cautious from your last tall, lean douche, you apologized and tried to keep it pushing. But, Erik, the ever-persistent man he is, pursued you with a vengeance. Wouldn’t leave you alone till you agreed to go out with him out of frustration.

That night was great. He had taken you out to dinner and then for a walk around the park. He had kept you laughing and talked about you and your interest, never keeping it about himself for too long. He just made the night about you. And when the night ended, he left you with a kiss on the cheek, and a good night. Not even asking for a quickie, not even to come in. At that moment, you knew you were in danger, because you were already catching feeling for Erik Stevens.

About three months later, you were in bed with Erik, still coated in a light sheet of sweat, eyes glossed over and enjoying pillow talk, when your phone vibrated from the nightstand. Reaching over Erik to grab it, who nipped at your nipple as you did, you opened the text message.

You scoffed as you read who it was from and the message.

Scott: _hey, wyd?_

You rolled your eyes, and Erik seemed to sense the shift in your mood.

He wrapped a comforting hand around your neck and pressed a quick kiss on your forehead, “Hey, what’s wrong, baby girl?”

“Nothing, just, uh…can you do something for me?”

“What is it, baby girl?”

You kissed him deeply, rubbing your freehand up and down his chest and stomach, before allowing your lips to follow your hands, till you got down to his cock, kissing the tip before wrapping your lips around it. You wanted to get him nice and hard for what you were about to do. Finally taking him deeper till he was half way down your throat and you took a picture of yourself with your lips still on Erik’s dick, and then you really got to work taking him deep in your throat, pulling out all the tricks till you got Erik close to the edge, then you pulled up off of him and crawled your way up until you could kiss his lips again, wrapping your hand around his length and stroking it till you felt his cum cover your hand and you kept stroking, milking him for every drop. You snapped a picture quickly, and then looked at the two pictures.

The first one was perfect, and the second one really got you wet. You had taken at the optimal moment, your hand had covered the tip, and his cum was trickling down your hand, and you were in a deep passionate kiss with Erik, his hand on your ass.

Erik’s nosey ass rolled you so you were on your side and he can see what you were doing on the phone.  
“That him,” he asked, running his nose along your neck.

You hummed in agreement, biting your lip as you let him see the message.

He bit your neck sharply, “send that shit, baby girl.”

You did as you were told and was promptly flipped on your stomach and your legs spread. He slithered down your body and licked a stripe up your pussy, making you bite your lip harder.

He slapped your ass and scolded, “don’t hold back. Moan for Daddy. Moan for _your man_.”

The phone dropped to the floor as you let out a moan on the next lick, showing the two pictures you sent and the message: _busy taking care of my man._


End file.
